


Paper Heart

by MeAndTheBoys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndTheBoys/pseuds/MeAndTheBoys
Summary: A series of poems written from the various perspectives of characters from Hannibal





	1. Origami Insides

You said I was made of paper  
Smooth, pale space easy for you to work with  
And your grip rippled out all my edges.  
I tried to tell you this was bone you were folding but you kept going.  
Crinkling ligament origami  
You rolled parchment gore out of me and made me take shape  
Crumpling vital organs to mold me into what you wanted.  
I could have stopped you  
Summoned the skin stuck between the creases in the corners  
Unfurled the papryrus binding on my scroll spun flesh  
But in being your creation   
I have never looked more mutilated and beautiful


	2. Blank Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Will

You are blank page, brilliantly untouched   
Begging for purpose  
An idea in my head and a vessel by which that idea will flourish  
A concept waiting, desperately, to be realised.  
Upon your pages I will sketch  
Gently  
Slowly  
Until the design is final  
Graphite dusting the once empty paper  
Not yet final but needy for something greater  
More permanent.   
The knife is my pen and your blood is the ink  
Just when you need it  
More than air itself  
Upon your canvas I will draw  
And draw  
And draw  
Until all that is left of you  
Is my beautiful masterpiece  
Hung in a gallery  
For my eyes only.


End file.
